


The Pain

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo knows a lot about pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain

Han Solo knows a lot about pain. He's felt fists and whips and sticks and blasters, he's had hot wires singing his skin, his whole body twitching with electricity, he was frozen in metal for over a year.

Han also knows it's a lie that the pain fades with the years. It's always fresh in his memory and at night it's back and it's real and it _hurts_.

The only thing that's better now is that he wakes up at some point and can remind himself that he's okay, that _she_ 's okay, that the kid's okay too, that the war is over.

(At least this one is).

Han Solo knows a lot about pain. He was tortured by the Empire, betrayed by his best friend and three times led to believe he would never see Leia again.

But when he loses his son, he realises all that was nothing, nothing against this kind of pain. This time, he can't even tell where it hurts.

Leia's sleeping and crying and sometimes she gets so mad he thinks she'll kill him.

"She'll get better," he tells everyone, promises himself, and knows it's a lie.

There's no waking up from this nightmare.


End file.
